


Where butterflies don't die.

by leon1995



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending, Spiritual, a little bit of mild lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever.--Amy Tan





	Where butterflies don't die.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I haven't left "roads in time" for now enjoy this one-shot.  
> Original creator: turn-off-my-heart  
> Edition and Restructuring: leon1995  
> Link in Spanish: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12842482/1/Donde-las-mariposas-no-mueren

**_Where butterflies don't die._ **

Chloe knows very little about love.

He does not remember the warmth of the embrace of his father's embrace (which he suppressed in the memory of his death, leaving that old wound infected and rotting from within).

Max knows a lot about love.

She knows they are a mother's hugs and knows they are the safest place in the world. She knows that falling in love is like sowing a seed, she just needs to be properly cared for and the proper attention before blossoming with deeper care.

Chloe knows a lot about life.

She knows the joys of pleasure, she liked to feel the touch of the foot with another skin. She does not like the sound of children's laughter (children frighten her because of her fragility and innocence and she could not bear to be near something so pure and innocent). She doesn't want to remember the games she played as a child, because it would only hurt her more.

Max knows very little about life.

She has seen life through the lens of her camera. He does not regret his birth, he does not regret having been born as he is. She only regrets having lost her childhood with Chloe, and regrets many of the choices she has made. Perhaps, when she's a little older, when she's a little wiser, she wouldn't regret it; but the future is something that Max knows very little about.

Chloe knows a lot about death.

She knows the feeling of dried blood on her hands (sometimes yours). He knows the sound of broken bones. She knows the smell, the feeling, the art of death. She knows that she has approached death several times, hundreds, and perhaps thousands of times, and yet there is always someone who dies in her place.

Her father and Rachel... dead... because she knew them.

Max knows a lot about death.

She has seen an entire city destroyed; she has seen people being killed, she has seen a demon making art... and she has done nothing but testify to her crimes.

They know a lot of things. And they don't know anything.

Chloe talks to Max about life, and she tells him about the changes they've been through. Chloe talks about death and life, and Max remains silent and offered a shoulder to cry on when memories are too fierce and brutal for Chloe.

Chloe never talked about life and death, until one night Max decided to open the wounds and scars, it is on Max's shoulder that Chloe cries one night. It is in Max's voice that one hears, persuasion of pain and grief, it is in Max's shoulder that dark memories fall, and finally helps to heal the wounds.

It is a night, so similar and so different at the same time, that they learn from true love.

Chloe looks at the center of her mind and heart and says goodbye to her father, goodbye to Rachel, and the memories she held on to desperately for so long. Max takes his hand, intertwines his fingers, and remains silent.

Max moves and holds Chloe's hand tighter, and with his free hand, he hollows out one of Chloe's cheeks. Chloe is uncomfortable with contact at first, but then she relaxes.

And then they kiss.

Chloe's lips do not react and are loose at first; Max's emotions fit together and squeeze beneath her heart and she fears she has made a very serious mistake, then separate with shy and careful movements. Chloe withdraws and runs out of breath.

They're silent.

And then Chloe looks at Max and kisses her again, with a firmer kiss. Max gets a little uncomfortable, but he relaxes.

This is the first time Chloe has said goodbye to her past and greets the future.

When they separate, they share a glance, share a laugh and stand up. Her hands are together again, breathless, insecure and fearful. This is the first time they've undoubtedly trusted anyone else.

They glide into the safety and comforting presence of nature and embrace it.

It's the first time Max has heard the cheerful buzzing sound of Chloe hitting her like pots and pans on her head. Chloe can feel Max watching, looking at her mind, looking at her soul, looking at her heart.

And the words of him are repeated.

Max: With you, it might not be so bad.

It is the first time that there is an inner peace between them, it is the first time that their souls feel complete.

Max's kisses are deliciously chaste, like small sips of wine, like unhurried steps in the summer rain, or a baby's heartbeat.

It's the first time Chloe's ever dropped a cold barrier between her and the world.

There is a symphony around them, noises that rise and fall, as if the wind were an orchestra conductor.

This is the first time that Max feels another person's hand gently stripping her of her clothes.

Max: I should be ashamed...

It's been a long time since Chloe let someone else touch her heart.

Max: But as long as it's with you...

This is the first time Chloe has seen Max's nakedness, her white skin adorned with freckles, dyed with a supernatural white moonlight. She appreciates her nudity, her creamy breasts adorned with a little pink nipple, which shake when Chloe releases them from their bra before caging them between her fingers.

Max: It feels like I might get lost.

This is the first time that Max has seen Chloe's nudity; her white skin contrasts with the tattoo and piercings on her body, Max gets lost by vaguely touching her hips, posing her hands here and there.

Chloe: Don't... say things like that.

It's the first time Max has touched the marks that Chloe has. He gently travels through each and every one of their scars, and closes his eyes when tears fall from them.

Chloe: You make me feel like I could lose you...

This is the first time Chloe's ever let herself be touched like this. Even Rachel didn't touch her like that. Max's fingers relieve pain, however temporary the relief may be.

Chloe: I...

It's the first time Max feels naked skin against bare skin as he approaches for another kiss.

Chloe: I don't want to lose you again.

This is the second time that Chloe looks into someone's eyes and sees nothing but acceptance.

Max: Don't worry.

It's the first time they don't require words.

Max: I'm not leaving you.

It's the first time they've ever moved into a dance, so different from the dance of death that they've known each other for so long.

There's a hug. The Wind summons a crescendo, and Nature works the stars to shine more and more until they are brighter, until there is a million and one light shining around them.

It's the first time Max throws his head backward in a wild gasp, panting to breathe.

They say a thousand words.

That there are a thousand confessions.

This is the first time that Chloe closes her eyes and prays and prays for something that cannot be described.

A thousand nightmares.

That's a thousand memories.

This is the first time.......

A thousand chances.

Which is a thousand beginnings.

This is the first time.......

A thousand questions.

That's a thousand answers.

It's the first time they've ever ceased to exist.

The wind plays a final chord.

When the symphony is over.

They know a lot of things. And they know very little about many things.

Maybe they know a lot about nothing.

But that's enough.

**_La Fin._ **


End file.
